User blog:Mx78/That Epic Battle IV
Howdy, howdy and welcome to my blog series of "That Epic Battle". If you haven't read any of my earlier episodes, I suggest to read them first. Links: Episode I, II and III. I will thank the users Mini P.E.K.K.A, SPEAR GOBLIN and Adboss123 for supporting this series. Moxooo Level 8. 2030 Trophies. Deck: Giant - Biggy Wizard - Wiz Sparky - Mr Sparkles Zap - Soap The Log - WOOD Elite Barbarians - Leets Mega Minion - Meta Minou Skeletons - Larry, Mary & Gary Hugo Level 8. 2145 Trophies. Deck: Inferno Tower - Burns Hog Rider - Haag Mini P.E.K.K.A - Mini Arrows - Arrow Swarm Skeleton Army - Skeleton Swarm Fire Spirits - Fire, Fyre & Faire Valkyrie - Walkie Minion Horde - The Horde Battle IV The Fourth and last battle of Round I starts in a few minutes in the classy Royal Arena. Hugo's troops were lined up to look like they were well-trained. This Battles Special Guest was the King himself. The eyes of the crowd were on him. Biggy was placed in the back left in front of the mystic Wiz. Burns was deployed in the middle of Hugo's half to roast Biggy. Soap reset Burns when Biggy and Wiz smashed it. Mini and Skeleton Swarm removed the remains of both while creating a counter-attack. WOOD and Meta Minou took easily out them, but the elixir wasn't enough to counter-counter-attack (I know, that sounds stupid). The Horde and Haag was sent by Hugo on the right side. It was easily defended by Wiz, Mary, Gary and Larry. They counter-attacked with a little help from the Leets. Walkie and the Fire Spirits defended but they had to let Moxooo get their 600 damage on the right tower. Biggy comes back again in the back right corner to be a meat wall for not only Wiz, but also Mr Sparkles. Sitting at full elixir, Hugo decides to ignore the attack and send a Haag with Fyre and his two hot mates. Meta Minou doesn't only come late but also defends very poorly. Haag manages to get an extra hit off and leaves the tower at 1400 hitpoints. When Moxooo's push enters the opponent's half the double elixir time starts. Having mounts of elixir, both make the battlefield unexplainable. Moxooo puts down the Leets, while some Skeleton Swarmers bait Mr Sparkles' shot and other distract the Leets when Mini slices Wiz. But the Leets manages to strike Mini and all the Swarmers, so Hugo's right tower is gone. With 25 seconds left, The Horde is very poorly placed because they attacked Biggy instead of the real threats: Leets and Mr Sparkles. They make really much damage to the tower and leaves it with 650 hitpoints. Hugo seems really hopeless, despite still having a chance to at least draw the game. He sends a Walkie, Haag and Fyre and his two hot earlier mentioned mates. Wiz is defending with help of WOOD and the Larry Trio to distract ol' Walkie from Haag. The tower survives with only 100 hitpoints. That's about to change when the Arrow Swarm peppered the tower. Unfortunaly ,the tower survives with 11 hitpoints. The match ends 1-0 for the powerful Moxooo. The crowd didn't celebrate. Instead, they were looking at the King this whole Battle. Round I of the Epic Tournament was over. After that comes Round II, and then, the Finale. Closure Thank you very much for readin' this Episode! I will upload Episode V after about 5 or six days after this Episode. Happy Clashing! Category:Blog posts